


Sugardrop

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Fluff, JJ and Will have an established past, M/M, but one doesnt remember it, just some soft babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Wilford recalls something quite impossible, and Jameson doesn't let him strain his memory.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Stripesverse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Sugardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dialogue prompts-
> 
> 16\. Is that weird? That’s weird, isn’t it?  
> 17\. Not the first time someone’s called me that.  
> 21\. Don’t give me that look.

“You _know_ , Jamesy, I’ve the slightest recollection coming to me…”

Jameson raised his eyebrows, turning onto his side. He was shirtless, curled up next to Wilford and tucked neatly beneath the sheets of the older man’s bed. They hadn’t gotten up to anything terribly naughty, _yet_ … but sometimes, simple contact was quite nice. He smiled fondly, twirling a strand of Wilford’s messy hair between his fingers.

_Do you?_

_“_ As a matter of fact…” Wilford trailed off, frowning in confusion. “ _Yes_. I just had the strangest memory rush back into me… you, and me, standing at the altar… Is that weird? That’s weird, isn’t it? _Surely_ I’d remember being married to someone as charming as _you_ …”

Jameson smiled teasingly, flicking Wilford’s nose and prompting him to chortle in that lovely, booming tone of voice he’d fallen for all those years ago.

_I hardly think that’s the weirdest thing you’ve recalled, sweetheart._

_“_ You’re right, you’re right…” Wilford conceded, relaxing back into the sheets. “I’m… not thinking straight. _Well_ , I’m hardly ever thinking _straight_ , but… well, you know what I mean…”

Jameson snorted, the sound bringing joy to Wilford’s ears, his heart beating just a little more insistently in his chest. Oh, dear… the man before him didn’t quite understand how _crazy_ he drove him, did he?

On the contrary, really… Jameson understood _quite_ well. But he’d learned long ago how to work with the moments his partner could remember of his fleeting past. He’d learned long ago that it wasn’t always the best time to cozy up to him, or request a hug- sometimes Wilford forgot who he even was. But he always came around in the end, at least to some extent.

Truly, today seemed to be the most aware Wilford had been since the mid-sixties…

_You’re quite a promiscuous fellow, aren’t you?_

_“_ Oh, definitely,” Wilford agreed with a childish smile. “And you’d do well to remember that, you sweet little sugardrop…”

Jameson seemed to still- he wasn’t startled, but perhaps… reminiscent? He didn’t seem anything but wistful, calmly surprised, his smile never once fading. He looked up into Wilford’s eyes, his lips still stretched wide. He chuckled silently, never once letting slip a sound.

“What? What is it?”

_It’s just… Not the first time someone’s called me that. ‘Sugardrop…’_

Jameson had missed that pet name more than he’d be willing to admit.

Wilford cocked his head to one side, rolling over so that he was propped up, looking down at his partner. He contemplated him, his curious blue eyes, his sweet, rounded face… he remembered him from somewhere, didn’t he? The wedding flashed through his mind again, the image of himself and a smiling young Jameson exchanging their vows. But it couldn’t be right, could it? Jameson simply didn’t _speak_ …

_Don’t I?_

_“_ Of course you do…” Wilford breathed, shaking his head to clear his mind. “Of _course_ … but I’m the only one that hears you. Why is that?”

Jameson shrugged, leaning up to kiss Wilford soothingly on the lips. Some things were better left unmentioned, he felt- especially when it came to the subject of Wilford’s past… some things were best left _forgotten_.

He’d left his wedding ring at home, locked in his bedside drawer, waiting for the right moment to reveal who he really was to the man he’d always loved. That moment _hadn’t_ come to pass quite yet.

“Oh, don’t give me _that_ look…” Wilford pouted, pressing more kisses to Jameson’s cheeks and forehead. “I didn’t mean to hurt your head, sugar… sugarplum? Was that it?”

Jameson couldn’t help but chuckle. _Oh, Will…_

What was the harm in waiting just a little while longer…?


End file.
